Abraham Aguilar
Venezuela|estado = Activo|nacionalidad = Venezolano|ingreso_doblaje = 12 de noviembre de 2014 ( )}}Abraham Aguilar es un actor de doblaje venezolano, que ha incursionado en el mundo del doblaje profesional en español desde mediados del 2014. Es egresado del curso de doblaje profesional del director y actor de doblaje Renzo Jiménez y la profesora y actriz de doblaje Marisol Durán. Participó en el último taller denominado "Dobla tu Comics" dirigido por el fallecido actor y director de doblaje venezolano Guillermo Martínez. Actualmente trabaja en varios estudios de doblaje profesional en Venezuela. DeadshotB.jpg|Deadshot para Dc Entertainment. WOWMattBarrie.png|Matt en la serie animada World of Winx. JhonDino.png|Jhon en la serie animada Dinofroz. NaokiWinx.png|También dio voz a Naoki en la serie animada World of Winx. EianNinja.jpg|Eian en la película animada Batman Ninja. Jason Woodrue Batman and Harley Quinn 0001.jpg|Jason Woodroe / Floronic Man en la película Batman y Harley Quinn. The-ray-freedom-fighters-the-ray-0.8.jpg|Ray Terrill / El Rayo en Combatientes de la Libertad: El Rayo. DannyG.PNG|Danny en el corto animado El verano sin fin de AJ. Shame12.jpg|Shame en el corto animado Doce por siempre. PapaFoo.png|Papa de Foo en la serie animada Harvey Beaks. KantoAction.png|Kanto en la serie animada Justice League Action. TerrificAction.png|Mr. Terrific tambien en la serie animada Justice League Action. LuminoTitans.jpg|Lumino en la serie animada Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción. Filmografía Series animadas * World of Winx - Naoki / Matt Barrie * Justice League Action - Letreros * Dr. Pantástico - Voces adicionales * Clarence - Voces adicionales * Robin Hood: Travesuras en el bosque de Sherwood - Voces adicionales * The Davincibles - Voces adicionales * Numb Chucks - Voces adicionales * Bob Esponja - Voces adicionales * Peg + Gato - Voces adicionales * Campamento Lakebottom - Voces adicionales * Kiko - Pupus * Sonic Boom - Tomy * Víctor y Valentino - Letreros * El verano sin fin de AJ - Danny Películas animadas ' *El Increíble Viaje de Hombre-Rama - Cuidador *Patrulla Fantasma - Locutor * Liga de La Justicia: Dioses y Monstruos - Voces adicionales * Batman Unlimited: Caos de Monstruos - Voces adicionales * Batman: Mala sangre - Voces adicionales * Combatientes de la Libertad: El Rayo - Ray Terrill / El Rayo * Liga de la Justicia y Jóvenes Titanes: Unión en acción - Voces adicionales * DC Super Hero Girls: Juegos intergalácticos - Doc Magnus * Ovejas y lobos - Moz 'Series de TV * Akta Manniskor/Real Humans * Bates Motel - Dr. Edwards * Mossad 101 - Kobi Frechdal * Mata Hari - Costello 'Programas de TV' * Tattoo After Dark * Billy on the street * Iron Cherf America * Amas de casa de Atlanta - Apollo * Bizarre Foods: Whit Andrew Zimmern * Bizarre Foods: Delicious Destinations * Cutthroat Kitchen - Voces adicionales * Matrimonio a Primera vista * Restaurant Impossible 'Peliculas' * Prematuro * Bruno and Boots go Jump in the Pool * The night before halloween - Kyle * Matando a tus amigos - David Schnieder * Comet - Dell * Sin of our youth - Carlo Telenovelas filipinas * Impostora - Agente Renato Pérez (Mark Dionisio) Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Venezuela Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en Venezuela Categoría:Actores de los años 2010